


Happy Birthday

by butterflykylo



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Charlie Barber - Fandom, Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: 18+, Birthday Sex, Charlie needs to let off steam ok, Cunnilingus, F/M, He calls you kitten, I love thighs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Manhandling, NSFW, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Theatre, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brat taming, light breeding kink?, light cum play <3, you're being a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflykylo/pseuds/butterflykylo
Summary: Charlie was working on your birthday. He didn't feel great about it, but he's not the best at apologies.🚨 This is an 18+ piece of work, minors go do ur homework 🚨
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Happy Birthday

Charlie was working on your birthday. He didn't feel great about it, but he's not the best at apologies.  
His job is pretty stressful and it can be pretty demanding, you know that, but this was going to be your first birthday with him and it still hurt a little not to have him actually be with you.

Your self pity party was welcomely interrupted by the buzz of your phone - probably your mother with some well-wishes which built you up, only to harshly tug you back down to reality with some passive aggressive 'advice' she "thought you ought to know".  
You checked the screen, preparing to be irritated, but to your relief you were met instead with a text from the man on your mind.

“Do you think you could get here in 20 minutes?”

“I can get there in 10. Why?” you sent back.

"Just hurry." Helpful as ever, Charlie.

The rehearsal building stood hiding in plain sight on West 44th. An unsuspecting hub for what Charlie's work entailed, awfully plain-looking for a man whose work was so exciting and colourful.  
The building's cool interior was welcome on your warm cheeks which were slightly flushed from the walk over, along with the overthinking that had accompanied it. You assumed he just wanted to do some birthday lunch thing but something inside of you was hungry for something else today and all you wanted was to grab him and press yourself onto every inch of him. You had an inkling that he'd probably share this same desire and by _God_ you hoped you were right.

However, no matter how horny you were, you couldn't nudge the nervous flurry of butterflies forming in your stomach - this was the first time you'd visited the rehearsal space and it felt strangely intimate whilst also leaving you feeling extremely out of place. You were here to see your _boyfriend_ at his _workplace_ for the _first time_. Felt good, felt natural, but felt intimidating. You cleared your throat and greeted the woman with a cheesy grin plastered across her face who was sitting at the front desk, telling her who you were here to see. She told you to go to Studio 3 before her raising her eyebrows slightly and peering over her glasses, giving you a look that almost made her seem...impressed?  
"Oh, and happy birthday sweetie!" she called out softly, accompanied by a friendly wink and a sweet smile.

"Oh...thank you so much." You beamed back at her before following her instructions.

Had he been talking about you? It was all you could think about as you made your way upstairs to the studio. You knew he liked you a lot and all, but he was quite a private person and not the most publicly affectionate, at least not yet. You had been hesitant to consider yourself special enough for him to talk about you when you weren't there.  
But apparently you were.

You were anxious about interrupting the actors in rehearsal, so you waited outside and texted Charlie that you were here.  
Within seconds the large door opened in front of you and out slid Charlie, his pale blue shirt stretched across his chest, top buttons undone and hair ruffled from the day of work he'd had so far. He looked tense with one hand balled into a fist and the other hand grabbing yours, walking you down the corridor in a hurry.  
"Uh...hello, Charlie?...where are we go-?"  
He stopped you in your tracks in front of a room tucked away around a few corners. The door read the name of someone you didn't know and Charlie stood with his back against it. With a quick glance to make sure nobody was coming around the corner, he tugged you forwards, pulling your hips to meet his. As he lowered his lips, you could feel the vibrations from his low voice on your ear,  
“You knew you were getting fucked, didn’t you? Wearing that skirt.”  
He slowly moves to meet your eyes. Thank fuck, you were right.  
“I might’ve had a feeling.”  
You flashed a huge grin back at him, stealing a kiss as he opened the door.

As soon as you were inside, the game was on. Charlie's hands latched onto your neck, his lips massaging yours as he walked you backwards until you felt the edge of a desk against your ass. You took in your surroundings; you were in some sparse office space, clearly unused in quite sometime, the sunlight from outside was masked by a thin cream coloured blind, leaving the room looking warm. 

“Up.” he ordered.  
You responded with a pout; “Can’t.”  
His eyes narrowed, but he stayed silent, holding back on the sharp remarks in honour of your special day and simply wrapped one arm around your waist, hooking one of your legs over his other arm, practically throwing you onto the table.  
“Stay still.” He instructed, as he got to his knees.  
Fuck, to see a man like that bend down for you never ceased to send a rush of chills all over your body. Seeing him; this huge and powerful man lower himself down just for your pleasure. The thought alone had you worried you might make a mess before he'd even touched you, but as usual, you weren't going down without a fight.  
“Hmm. Maybe.”  
He shot a look up at you from his position in front of your knees that sent shivers down your spine.  
You slowly opened your legs, right in front of his line of sight, holding yourself up by your elbows and exposing your bare pussy. Such a pretty sight, all for him.

“Didn’t think to wear any panties?” he tutted, tilting his head, stroking just once to gather the slick you'd already left for him, “Dirty little thing.”

Charlie wasn't one to mess around, he had no doubts that your quick wit that he loved so much would have something to bite back at him with, so he wasted no time in stopping you by hooking your legs over his shoulders and gliding his tongue up your cunt, stiffening the tip of it ever so slightly to tease your clit whenever he got close and making sure both of his hands were digging into the soft thighs either side of his head.

You took advantage of the occasion and buried your fingers in his hair. Usually, he’d remove them immediately with an iron grip and scold you for it, maybe you'd even get the privilege of being able to use your hands taken away from you, but today he simply continued lapping up your juices without saying a word.

Charlie? Compliant? Naturally, this had to be tested.

You tightened your grip on his raven locks and steadied yourself with your hand other flat on the table. You were now in a position to start slowly rolling your hips, pulling yourself to his mouth and feeling every inch of your pussy being taken care of by his tongue, his lips and his nose.

You got to enjoy this for maybe 40 seconds before Charlie stood up. He looked mad.  
“Did I say you could fuckin' move? You know who’s in charge here sweetheart, things don’t change just because you’re another fuckin' year older. You need a reminder?”  
Tilting your head, you kept your voice low and quiet; “Oh i don’t know,” you reached down, your skirt resting above your hips where Charlie had hoisted it up,  
“I’m a big girl now, right?”  
You spread your legs even wider to make sure he had a perfect view of you teasing your own cunt, using your first and fourth finger to spread yourself open, circling your entrance with your middle finger and lightly pressing into it to watch his jaw clench in frustration.  
“Maybe I can do it better than you now.”   
"Hm." Charlie scoffed, swiftly grabbed both your hands, pulling you away from the table and twisting you around, so your ass was pressed against his thigh. He wedged this thigh in between your spread legs and used his free hand to undo his flies. Towering over you, he hummed into your ear once more;

“I’m tryna be nice kitten, but if you insist on being a fuckin' brat, I’m gonna have to shove my cock so far inside of you that you won’t be able to walk for your birthday dinner later, hm?”

His fingers were already reaching between your legs stroking your pussy from behind as it was leaving quite a noticeable wet patch on his trousers.  
“Would it really be that terrible to miss dinner?” You didn't mean to blurt it out, you couldn't help it.

Charlie inhaled and exhaled deeply.

“Alright.”

Before you knew what was happening, you felt his entire length fill you up, you yelped at the blissful sting,  
“You..need.. to be...quiet.” he warned, between thrusts. He pulled himself almost entirely out of you before slamming in again with no warning, keeping up a rhythm which shook you to your core and was hitting your G spot at an alarming rate. Any worries you had of the bruises forming at your hips from the pressure against the unforgiving wooden table started to melt away as the sounds of slapping skin were met with Charlie's low grunts, almost harmonising with your own stifled whimpers, forming a beautiful crescendo to an orgasm which left your entire body feeling like it was vibrating.  
You could hardly feel your legs as Charlie shot his hot cum into you, filling a void that you didn't think was empty, making very sure that your cunt was oozing with the mixture made from your combined pleasure.  
You let out an involuntary whine as he pulled out, feeling a great sense of loss from the warmth that had filled you up so wholly.

Charlie tucked himself back into his underwear and zipped his trousers.  
He rolled your underwear back up your legs and pulled your skirt back down to its appropriate length for you.

"Open."  
You did as you were told, parting your lips to let him slip his fingers inside, allowing you to clean them off for him.

“Now you’re going to walk out of this building with my cum dripping out of your cunt. Okay? You don’t clean yourself up until you get home. Understand?” 

“Mhm.”  
“No,” He removed his fingers and firmly grabbed your jaw , “Use your words, kitten. Do. You. Understand?”

“Yes Charlie, I understand.”

“Good girl.”

  
He studied your face closely and then kissed you with such tender softness.

“Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, friend :)  
> I hope you're feeling good today. Unclench your jaw and relax your shoulder. Done it? Cool. Awesome.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @KIDBUNNY if u wanna be friends (the I is a lowercase L 😅)
> 
> See you next time, buddy! 🌻🤍


End file.
